Dumbledores Daughter
by Thoki
Summary: Dumbledore has a daughter who is attending Hogwarts, and she is in the same year as a certain villain.....


Hi all! This is my first Harry Potter fic, and it has to do with Tom Riddle/Voldemort and Dumbledores daughter. Read and review! Enjoy! Disclaimer: All of the Harry Potter characters are JK Rowlings and not mine. However Julianne Dumbledore is mine, and whatever others that don't seem familiar to you. Also the use of Mutti and Vati are from Angus Thongs and full frontal snogging, great book read it!!  
  
******************  
  
  
  
In the Past.. 1942~ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry... Julianne Dumbledore was excited about finally attending the school her beloved father had spoken well of. Julianne was 11, had dark brown hair and had purplish blue eyes. Julianne's father is the legendary Albus Dumbledore, who is presently the Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts. Julianne had busied herself all summer reading many books, one of which was 'Hogwarts a history'. "Julianne!! Darling! We must hurry and go to Diagon ally so you can receive your supplies!" Julianne's godmother cried Julianne couldn't stay with her father for he was always very busy at the ministry discussing Hogwarts, and her mother died at childbirth, and therefore was rarely talked about. Many other children would have resented their father for choosing work before his daughter, but Juliet knew it pained him to stay away. "Coming Mutti!" Julianne cried back Mutti is what she referred to as her godmother and Vati is what she referred to as her godmothers' husband. Mutti was a witch although Vati is a muggle. Sometimes Julianne wondered how that worked out, for she thought if she was Vati she would be weirded out by the whole sorcery society. Especially finding out that with the wave of Mutti's wand she could transform Vati into anything she chose. 'Thank goodness they have a loving relationship' thought Julianne.  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
The rest of the day consisted of shopping, shopping, and well more shopping. Not that Julianne minded at all. She got all of the things the letter required for first years. Her wand experience was quite an odd one.  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
  
  
*Flashback to earlier in the day* Olivanders was the last thing on Julianne's list. She entered the dusty, dimly lighted store, and walked straight into someone. "Oh I am so sorry!" Julianne cried as soon as she had the collision. Fortunately her head had only bumped into his chest. The boy looked down at her and flushed. "Oh its no problem. Are you ok?" The unnamed boy inquired 'He's not too bad looking.' Julianne thought "Oh of course!" Julianne said putting on her brilliant smile "I am Julianne, and who might you be?" 'She's not like anyone I have ever seen. All of the children at the orphanage were so hostile. Well of course she's not Tom! She hasn't had her parents leave her why would she be mean?' Tom argued to himself "Umm. What's your name?" Julianne said again raising the decibels a tad "Sorry, it's Tom, Tom Riddle." Tom stated with pain, for he hated the name his muggle born father had given him, but he knew no other but someday he knew he would. At that time Mr. Olivanders cleared his throat. He had been watching the two preteens for quite awhile and was very interested in their conversation, although this went unnoticed. "Hi Mr. Olivander! I have heard so much about you from my father. It's a great pleasure to meet you sir." Julianne said dramatically bowing her head and giggling slightly. Tom was chuckling in the background, and thinking 'I have never met someone with that much energy, but I don't mind knowing someone who is like that.' Mr. Olivander also chuckled and replied with " Oh no, Ms. Dumbledore I think it is me that should be honored to meet you." To this Julianne laughed and looked eagerly on as he went to go fetch wands for Julianne to try. "You sure make friends easy." Tom teased "Not really my dad is head of Gryffindor house back at Hogwarts. He is also the transfiguration teacher. He tells me all about everything and everyone in the non-muggle world when he gets the chance; although its mostly through post. Say who are your parents? Are you going to Hogwarts?" Julianne replied "Well, my parents are dead. I have been living at an orphanage; I received a letter there. My mom was a witch that died at childbirth, and when my dad found out he left. Oh, and yes I will be attending Hogwarts." Tom confided never have being so open to anyone he just met, and wondered why this girl was any different "I am sorry Tom I had no idea." Julianne said shrugging "My mother died at childbirth too. My dad never has much time for me, because he is busy at the school so I live with godparents." "Well then I guess we have something in common. In a way." Tom stated As Tom finished saying that Mr. Olivanders came back and told Julianne to try the assortment of wands. For what seemed like forever to Julianne, and a ton of catastrophes later Julianne finally lit up with a pink aura when she held a Unicorn Hair, Mahogany, 8inch wand. "Hmm., curious. But I should have known... I was sure you would get one with a Phoenix tale. It came from your fathers' bird you know? But nevertheless here is your wand. Good luck Ms. Dumbledore I am sure you will not be a disappointment to your fathers name." Just as Mr. Olivander finished his statement Mutti walked in. "Well is everything well? Do you have your wand darling?" Mutti asked "Yes everything is well Cassandra. I remember when you were getting your first wand..." Mr. Olivander started Cassandra then cut him off by saying "Oh lets not go back that far. Julianne we must go now." With that she walked out the door "Well I must be leaving now. Goodbye Tom see you at Hogwarts!" Julianne cried as she ran out "Yes I hope so!" Tom cried out after her (End of flashback)  
  
******  
  
'Yes it sure was an interesting experience.' Julianne thought 'I hope Tom and I are in the same house. Hopefully Gryffindor.' With that Julianne feel asleep only to awake the next morning and start the long road to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.  
  
***** What do you think good bad? I hope you review!! Please do! This is short cause its the prologue don't worry it will be longer next chapter!! The more reviews the faster I will write! cya~Thoki 


End file.
